John Tyson
John Tyson is a human male who is apart of the SPD Academy and is the Leader of the Power Rangers: Military force team, and dating SPD Yellow Ranger Elizabeth "Z" Delgado and has a daughter named Lindsey Delgado. Character History Backstory John was born on August 3, 2018 from Manhattan, New York city he has an alright childhood, he later graduated from High School at the age of 18 and when onto in 2020 collage at the age of 20 and while he was on vacation from the collage he seen how the homeless was being mistreated by the rich and mighty. He met Elizabeth "Z" Delgado and Jack Landor and he befriended them and he and Z got closer later he joined SPD's Military force in 2021 and was there when Grumm's forces attacked SPD Headquarters and was also present when Grumm was arrested by Commander Cruger then he went to the Academy. Joining SPD's Military force As he's training he and Z made their relationship official Cruger didn't mind it cause he was wanting his wife to be at SPD Command on Earth while he was working there to make sure she wasn't captured again, Cruger recommended Cadet Tyson for the Military force Ranger team. He was with Colonel Jay Sampson when the Barion attacked the planet and he was given the Red Military force Morpher to lead the new ranger team against Queen Yishara and her minion. Personality As a Military Cadet, John's priority has always been the well-being of others, refusing to leaving a burning building that was about to collapse without retrieving the civilians trapped inside. At the end of Military Force, he even urged his friends to close the lid of the tomb to the Shadow World and sacrifice himself to stop the demons from being unleashed. John's dutifulness to protect others is somewhat misguided. He never took a day off, even when Commander Tate gave the rangers crystal clear orders to take a day off and relax. This was because he believed to help others, he must put himself through intense training, even if he isn't happy with it. It wasn't until a pep talk from Commander Tate did Carter finally realized even selfless people need time to themselves once and a while. John is shown to be a brave individual with a warrior's pride. He refuses to retreat even when it was clear the resurrected and empowered Trifire and Magmavore were overpowering their Military Force Megazord and would rather die fighting. He could also be impulsive, sometimes performing actions that would result in more casualties if not for Captain Mitchel's guidance. He eventually learns to listen to Commander Tate's orders to retreat, realizing it's better to live to fight another day than to die for nothing. Carter also has a sharp battle instinct, shown when the Military Force Solarzord seemingly destroyed Diabolico and again when the Military Force Megazord seemingly destroyed Queen Yishara, he concluded it was way too easy and accurately deducted during the second time that Queen Yishara escaped, rather than being destroyed. Arsenal *Military force Morpher *Blaster *V-Saber Zord *Air Jet Fighter 1 Category:Dragonboy546